Happiness for the Holidays
by Samantha's Library
Summary: Shadow wanted to say no to Sonic, he really did, but when Amy came into the picture how could he possibly refuse? Now, three days before Christmas, Shadow will find out just how much he loves Amy Rose. And just maybe Sonic and others will be there to give love a push. One-shot AU: Shadamy, meddling Sonic, and plenty of Christmas happiness!


**Okay, so this is a Christmas one-shot I came up with when my friend Twin-books was talking about Santa Sonic, and I thought why not? Then I turned, what once was a mere thought, into this great Shadamy story, so I wanted share it with you guys! Now let me just point out, I am a fan of both Shadamy and Sonamy (although I like Sonamy just a bit more), so (ironically) Shadow and Sonic are my favorite characters! So that's why there's also a lot of Sonic in here. But don't worry, there's still plenty of Shadamy!**

**Okay, I'd like to thank aliixo, Ethempat, and Twin for the inspiration they all gave me! Twin? Thanks for the dress-up idea (Also, thanks for the cover art)! Alii? Thanks for all the Shadamy ideas! And Ethempat? I'd like to acknowledge you for the incentive (meaning: encouragement) to improve my vocabulary! Thanks guys! So much!**

**Please review! And enjoy the story!**

"No." Shadow said, his voice flat. Shadow could not believe what the blue one was asking him, the hedgehog was bold, Shadow would give him that.

"Aw, C'mon Shads!" Sonic begged. "Please, it's for the kids."

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Shadow asked, crossing his arms. The blue nuisance glared at Shadow as if he'd lost a nerve, Shadow challenged his glare head on. The impatient blue hedgehog threw his arms up into the air.

"Oh C'mon Shads!" He cried. "I've been asking you this for at least a week! You're breaking several little kids' dreams!" Sonic looked at the ebony hedgehog with a challenging glare, like there was no way Shadow could turn down that. The speedster was sorely mistaken.

"No." Shadow answered, tightening his crossed arms. "I will _not_ humiliate myself solely for the children's benefit." The dark hedgehog narrowed his eyes, daring the blue one to ask him again. Sonic balled his fists before asking again, despite already knowing the risks.

"_Please _Shads." Sonic asked again, lowering his tone. Shadow stared at him, hardly believing Sonic had asked again, and then he prepared to say no again, but Sonic hadn't finished. "Look Shads, I was hoping you'd have a heart and that I wouldn't have to do this, but you've left me no choice." Shadow raised an eyebrow as Sonic pulled out his cell and dialed a number.

"What-?" Shadow didn't even get to finish his sentence before a crackling noise was heard and Sonic pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Amy?" Sonic asked.

Shadow looked to the ground. "Rose?" he whispered under his breath, questioning Sonic's antics.

"Yeah, Hey Ames!" Sonic greeted, his voice suddenly joyful. "Listen, I was wondering if you'd like to be one of my elves for the Meet Santa event at the mall tomorrow." Sonic paused before adding, "I really could use your help." Sonic took the phone from his ear, pressed speaker, and let Shadow listen to Amy's reply.

"Well, gee Sonic, I don't know." Amy told him. Sonic smiled mischievously at Shadow and Shadow's eyebrow raised higher.

"It's for the kids." Sonic told her. There was some crackling on the other end of the phone.

"Where can I pick up my costume?" Amy sighed. Sonic's smile grew and he pulled the phone back to his ear, turning off speaker.

"Just swing by my house and I'll give it to you, along with a ride to the mall, if you want?" Sonic nodded and hummed yes into the phone a couple of times. Shadow was starting to get annoyed, especially since now he felt like providing happiness for those kids didn't seem like such a bad experience. Shadow hated having feelings. Suddenly Sonic caught his attention again. "No Ames." He said. "We won't be the only ones, Silver, Blaze, Sally, and…_Shadow_ will be there also." Sonic smirked evilly at Shadow, especially since now there actually was no way Shadow could say no. "Okay, see you then." Sonic hung up and grinned at Shadow.

"I despise you." Shadow told him.

"Is that a yes?" Sonic asked, with an annoyingly despicable grin.

"Fine, faker." Shadow gave in. "I'll come." Sonic pumped a fist in victory.

"Yes!"

"But!" Shadow cried, ripping through Sonic's joy like paper.

"But what?" Sonic asked, suspicious.

"Only if you swear I won't look stupid." Shadow replied. Sonic placed a hand on Shadow's shoulder.

"Shads, would I ever let you down." Sonic asked.

"Yes, indefinitely." Shadow insisted. Sonic looked into the dark one's eyes with the deepest and most honest expression ever witnessed.

"I swear you won't look stupid." Sonic promised, adding in a cocky grin. Shadow examined Sonic's face, trying to find any hint of a lie. Failing to find a flaw Shadow huffed.

"Fine faker." He said. "I'll be your second elf." Sonic smiled.

"There, was that so hard?" Sonic asked. But even though the blue one had promised, Shadow just couldn't shake the feeling that saying yes was a mistake.

…..o0o…..

Everyone was laughing at him, everyone was _laughing_ at _him_. Shadow growled under his breath as a teenage feline took a picture of him, the click gave Shadow the feeling of regret. "You look so funny," she told him. "In a cute sort of way." Shadow crossed his arms and debated on whether or not to rip the stupid pointy hat off his head or kill the liar who gave it to him.

"How's it going Shads?" Sonic asked, coming out of nowhere. When Shadow looked at him, he felt better knowing that Sonic looked just as stupid as he felt. Sonic was in a Santa suit, and it was pretty much perfect, down to the cherry nose and everything. However Shadow did not feel like talking to the trickster at that moment, so he narrowed his eyes, crossed his arms, and turned away from him. "Not talking to me I see?" Shadow didn't speak he just quickly glared at Sonic before turning away from him again. "C'mon on Shads! Look how happy you're making the kids!" Shadow opened his stubborn eyes to see that, indeed, the children did look happy. A little rodent made her way up to him.

"You're funny Mr. Grumpy elf." She told him. Shadow rolled his eyes and stared blank faced at the little girl. He quickly turned to Sonic.

"You said I wouldn't look stupid."

"I did." Sonic replied. Shadow gestured to his outfit. "I didn't say you wouldn't look funny or like a weirdo." Shadow growled under his breath as Sonic grinned his evil sheepish grin (that was somehow visible through the thick snowy white beard).

"Mr. Elf?" The little rodent girl asked, suddenly. Shadow turned to meet big, adorable, questioning eyes.

"Yes?" Shadow asked. The little rodent fiddled with her tail and glanced at the ground before looking back up at Shadow.

"Why are you mad at Santa?" Shadow felt a little disturbed at the question, he hadn't thought about what his little talk with Sonic would look like to the kids. "Isn't working for Santa fun?"

Shadow sent a quick glare to Sonic before answering the rodent. "I'm just stressed." He told her, making up an excuse. "Santa had me ordering around all the other elves and I guess it just went to my head." The girl looked to Sonic to confirm this.

Sonic sucked in a breath and laughed a quick, "Ho, Ho, Ho! It was just a little tension going on between Santa and his elves." The little mouse perked up and turned to all her little friends.

"See I told you!" She bragged. "He wasn't _really_ mad at Santa!" she ran up to her friends and they anxiously waited in line to have a turn on Sonic's-Oh, I mean, Santa's lap. Sonic strolled up to Shadow and smiled at him.

"I didn't know you had a soft spot for kids." He said. Shadow's mellow expression suddenly returned back to annoyance.

"Yes, maybe children do hold me back, but _you _still don't." Shadow assured. Sonic laughed sheepishly.

"Hey!" A voice greeted. Sonic and Shadow turned to see Amy and, unlike Sonic and Shadow, she looked perfect in her costume. From the pointy, green, bell ridden shoes to the pointy striped hat placed neatly upon her head.

"Rose?" Shadow asked, almost as if he didn't recognize her. "You look…" Shadow hadn't even got a second to think it over before Sonic interrupted him.

"…Pretty? Beautiful? Gorgeous? Perfect? Unbelievable? _Appealing_?" Sonic taunted him with that last word. Shadow punched Sonic in the arm, hard. "Ow Shads!" Sonic pouted. Amy giggled what sounded like the most musical noise Shadow had ever heard.

"Pulchritudinous." Shadow settled. "You look very pulchritudinous." Amy had a look of awestruck, and Shadow realized only then how that word actually sounded. "I mean, you look radiant." Amy made an O with her mouth and smiled.

"Thank you Shadow." She replied. "That's sweet."

"Nice one, Mr. Vocabulary." Sonic said, elbowing Shadow. Shadow gave Sonic a stone cold glare and Sonic returned it with a smile. Sonic instantly looked ahead. "Oh look! Sally and the others have arrived!" Sonic then quickly rushed past Shadow and up to Sally and the others, probably relieved at their arrival. Shadow felt awkward just standing there next to Amy, alone.

"So?" Amy said, making conversation. "Where _did _you learn that word?" Shadow shrugged.

"_How_ I got the knowledge is not important to me." Shadow told her. "It's _having_ the knowledge that's important." Amy smiled.

"You sure like to impress." She told him. Shadow then did something rare, he grinned.

"Is it working?" he asked her. Amy giggled.

"So far." She replied. Then an anxious little lemur ran up to them.

"Excuse me miss?" He asked Amy. "But when do we get to meet Santa?"

"Soon." Amy assured him. "Very soon." The little lemur smiled and rushed back to his place in line. Shadow couldn't help but admire how beautiful Amy looked, with her pink quills swinging out into her face as she bent over and then stood back up again.

"You do look gorgeous." Shadow said. Amy swiped a quill behind her ear and giggled with delight.

"Thanks." Amy said. "I think you look cute." Amy giggled a bit more, but this time not at Shadow's words.

"You don't have to be dishonest." Shadow insisted. "People have been telling me how 'funny' I look all day, believe me, I know." Amy laughed.

"Good," she said. "Because you do look kind of funny." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"I see you're no exception." He pointed out. Amy stared at him.

"You said I didn't have to lie." Amy shot back.

"I was hoping you'd do so anyway." Shadow replied. Amy crossed her arms, imitating him, only the smile sort of ruined it.

"I can't catch a break." She complained.

"Okay!" Sonic announced, so the whole mall could hear. "Let meeting Santa begin! Ho, ho, ho!"

"Yay!" all the children shouted in unison. Amy covered her delicate ears and as did Shadow.

"They sure are rambunctious!" Shadow yelled.

"This is nothing!" Amy cried. "You should have been here last year, I can still hear the echoes bouncing around in my head!" Shadow closed his eyes, which was ironic, because he had just been thinking how weird it was that people closed their eyes when it got uncontrollably loud, it didn't seem to help.

When the noise calmed to a more…acceptable level, Amy and Shadow continued to chat. "You were here last year?" Shadow questioned.

"Yes." Amy answered. "It was just me and Sonic and it was horrible."

"That's why you wanted to come again?" Shadow asked. "Because you knew there'd be more people?"

"Partly." Amy admitted. Amy looked to the floor and seemed to be debating something. "And when Sonic mentioned you'd be here, that also helped."

"What are you saying?" Shadow asked, with a grin. Amy blushed and twiddled her thumbs.

"I'm saying that-"

"Miss?" A kid asked. "Can I meet Santa?"

"Sure, just take a spot in line and patiently wait your turn." Amy advised. Amy took a candy cane out of her candy filled pocket (that Shadow had just now noticed) and handed it to the kid. "Enjoy." She told him.

"Mister?" Shadow looked down to see big brown eyes. "Can _we _see Santa?"

"Um…" Shadow felt slightly embarrassed after seeing the three kids who had been waiting patiently to speak with him. All they wanted to do was meet Santa. "Sure!" he smiled and handed them each a piece of candy (which he also had a pocket full of). After the children were satisfied Shadow figured it was safe to talk to Amy again. "You were saying?"

"Oh yes." Amy replied, blushing again. "I was saying that…" Amy seemed at a loss for words, like she couldn't say it right no matter how hard she tried. Shadow interrupted her.

"I like you too, Rose." He offered, with a loving smile. Amy blushed cherry red in surprise.

"You-you do?" she stuttered.

"I do."

"Are you two going to kiss now?" the voice was familiar. It turned out to be the little rodent girl Shadow had met before.

"Can Santa's elves even kiss on the job?" asked one of her friends.

"Oh I'm sure Santa will let them." Said another familiar voice. The voice belonged to Sally Acorn, she had a thumbs up and was mouthing 'Go on, you got this.' Well winking, before quickly heading to her position as a reindeer at Santa's sleigh. The only problem was Shadow couldn't tell if she had been talking to him or Amy.

Amy and Shadow stared at each other, each blushing. "Well?" asked the little rodent girl. Shadow jumped ahead on a spree of the moment kind of thing and kissed Amy on the cheek. Amy's jade green eyes sparkled with delight.

"I'm sorry," Shadow apologized. "I shouldn't have-" Amy crushed her lips against his and pulled away just as quickly as she had jumped ahead.

"I-I-I…" Amy stuttered, her blush getting so red it almost looked painful.

"Awww…" hummed the little girls who had been watching.

"Ick!" shouted the boys, expressing gagging motions. Shadow took this chance to glance at Sonic, who was holding the little boy lemur on his lap. Sonic smirked evilly at Shadow like he was saying 'So you finally got the girl Shads?' Shadow glared at him and wrapped an arm around Amy. Amy giggled.

"That was wonderful." She told him. Shadow smiled happily.

"Amy?" he said. Amy's eyes met Shadow's, she was obviously shocked that he had called her by her first name. "Would you feel obliged to go out with me?" Amy shrieked, ecstatic.

"Of course!" she assured. Shadow kissed her again and they each savored the moment. Eyes closed and arms tightly wrapped around each other, they were the happiest people in the mall three days before Christmas.

"Okay, enough mush, lovebirds!" Silver shouted from the sleigh. "More meeting Santa!" Shadow and Amy broke apart and like nothing happened they went back to greeting children, the only difference? They _each_ had a smile plastered on their faces.

Maybe coming to the mall today wasn't such a bad idea after all…

**(A/N: I might have stopped here, but I felt there was one more thing Shadow needed to do first.)**

…..o0o…..

When Meet Santa was over Shadow, Amy, Sonic, and the others, changed into their average everyday attire, before leaving the mall. Blaze and Silver were the first to leave (hand in hand I might add), Sally was next, and then Amy and Shadow were about to take _their_ leave. "Want to catch a movie at my house?" Amy asked.

"I guess." Shadow replied with a smile. Shadow looked back to see Sonic leaving and he let go of Amy's hand. "I'll catch up with you."

"Okay." Amy replied with a wave, as Shadow rushed up to Sonic.

"Faker!" he cried, sounding angry at first. Sonic spun around on his foot with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah Shads?" he asked.

"When I first arrived here today I hated it." Shadow told him. Sonic gulped.

"Heh," he muttered.

"But then Amy made an appearance and I never could have asked for anything better for the holidays." Shadow added. "In fact, I most likely wouldn't have asked for anything at all."

"Where's this going Shads?" Sonic asked with a vexatious smirk.

"I just wanted to say…to say…" Shadow said.

"Thank you?" Sonic offered. Shadow raised a finger as if to say no, but then sighed instead.

"Yes." He admitted, quietly. "Without your aggravating persistence and irritating trickery, I would have never requested Amy to date me." Sonic laughed and Shadow narrowed his eyes as if to say he wasn't done. "For that-sigh-I must thank you."

"Whoa Shads!" Sonic cried. "Is this you being thankful or is this a vocabulary lesson?"

Shadow glanced up, thinking. "Both." He answered after a while.

"You're welcome, Shads." Sonic told him. Shadow smiled and turned to walk away. "See you again next year?"

"Not a chance!"

"Aw, C'mon Shads! Please?"

"I'll think about it."

"Really?"

"No."

"Alright Shads." Sonic gave in. "See ya." And with that Shadow went to meet up with Amy, and Sonic went home. So if you asked Shadow the hedgehog what he got for Christmas this year, the answer will always be…

Happiness.

**So? How was that? Okay, quick lesson (for those of you who don't know):**

**Pulchritudinous (Pronunciation: Pall-cra-too-da-nis) means: physically beautiful; comely.**

**Vexatious (Pronunciation: Vex-A-ti-shis, basically pronounced the way it looks) means: troublesome; annoying.**

**I was using an online thesaurus (encase you wanted to know). Tell me what you think! Pleases Read and Review!**

**Samantha's Library. A Percy Jackson writer. **


End file.
